Miley Doo and the Witch's Ghost
by kandee land
Summary: The teens are at it again, but this time they include James, Shell's boyfriend. As the title clearly states, they're doing Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.


**ISAN: DUN DUN DUN Oooooh spooky moon, yeah we're seriously doing scooby doo. **

**PFAN: Yeah, but how are we casting it?**

**Miley: I WANNA BE THE MYSTERY MACHINE!!!!!!!**

**KLAN: I'm Shaggy. Miley you're Scooby.**

**Miley: Awww…**

**PFAN: I'm Velma. Shell's Daphne. And James is Fred.**

**ISAN: I'm regretting signing up for this. James used to hate Scooby Doo.**

We zoom in on a museum of natural history, first going to the dinosaur skeletons then to the curators office, said curator exits his office and walks by the Grecian exhibit… In the **_Natural History Museum_**!!!! In which Penny is feeding a wax model grapes, he then walks by a Renaissance exhibit where James and Michele are hiding Michele not looking happy about being in the dress. Our Mr. Curator walks by the sarcophagi that creak open slightly leaving Mr. Curator with the 'What Was That's?' He gasps and backs into the Cavewoman exhibit saying "Is someone there?"

_"Early man's struggle for survival was a harsh one, as threats were everywhere."_

He screams, jumps a little and reassures himself saying "Ah, I've really got to start drinking decaf"

_"Fortunately man had his greater intelligence _**(PFAN That is meant as an irony everyone) **_to help him survive and invented tools to help in his struggle for survival." _The Egyptian coffin things open revealing the Viking mummy thingies with glowing eyes, Miley and Dizzy start shaking and Mr. Curator is still on the ground picking up his carp. The mummy things draw their weapons and slowly go towards Mr. Curator and Dez and Miles.

Dez quivers a little more before pointing at the mummies and saying "Prof… Look behind you" Mr. Curator promptly freaks out and backs into them. "Yikes!!!" Dez says pointing her club at them with poor little Miles cowering behind her as the mummy thingies turn to them… "Like stay right there…"They drop the net thinking the trap works, but they quickly break out… CHASE SCENE!!!! The music starts and Miles runs up a dino skeleton promptly destroying it and running by Shell and James where Dez and Miles climb up a tapestry to get away which falls leaving them on top of the villains they then run into the torture chamber where a little foot sticks out and trips them up sending them flying into the rack.

_Miley Doobie Doo, where are you? We've got some work to do now. Miley Doobie Doo, we need some help from you now. Come on Miley Doo, I see you, pretending you got a sliver, but you're not fooling me, 'cause I can see, the way you shake and shiver. You know we got a mystery to solve. So, Miley Doo, get ready for your act, don't hold back. 'Cause Miley Doo, when you come through, you're gonna have yourself a Miley snack, that's a fact! Miley Doobie Doo, here are you, you're ready and you're willing. If we can count on you be Miley Doo, I know we'll catch that villain._

"You caught them!" James say happily.

"Yeah, whatever can I change into something that's not stupid and purple?" Michele says.

"Yeah but we had a little help" Dez says gesturing towards a brown haired man, rather tall, wearing a semi formal suit with his hair pulled back in a tail and bright green eyes peering out behind glasses.

"Who are you?" Michele asks now suddenly in a comfortable pair of jeans and a shirt **(ISAN: Bebe Jeans and an Ed Hardy Tee.) (PFAN: Grr… Rich people) (ISAN: Shut up and you can drive the porche to work tomorrow) (PFAN: May I shove it in Betchnessa's face?) (ISAN: Yes, Yes you may) **

Penny does OMFG Fangirl face when she turns, "I know you! You're Jack Ravencroft the famous horror writer! Oh my god I've read all your books…"

Once again Penny is ignored and Jack (AKA Ben) turns saying "Yes… Now lets see who they are."

James pulls off the mask, Mr. Curator then gasps "Perkins?"

"And Griswald," Penny finishes," Disgruntled archeologists from the museum's Babylonian project, they were upset because you cut their funding , because dressing up like a Viking mummy and hiding in the museum after hours and trying to kill your boss is the only response in this sitch."

"And we would have gotten away with it too, ift weren't for your medaling."

"Yeah because sneaking around in armor and bandages with an axe bigger than the dog is so foolproof." Penny is ignored once again.

"And this meddling writer!" the villains are led off.

"Huh" Dez says, "That's a twist"

"Well at least he didn't call us kids" James add shrugging. "I hate that"

"Guess you beat us to the punch, Mr. Ravencroft." Michele says.

"Sorry. I didn't mean ti upset you." Jack said.

"What are you doing here anyway." James asks.

"I was doing research on my latest novel, when I saw the archeologists acting suspicious. So I decided to investigate." Jack explains.

"Mr. Ravencroft, you're like the best horror writers ever! I mean compared to you, Stephen King can suck it." Penny says, acting like the sad Fangirl she is.

"Thank you Penny." Jack says.

"You know my name?" Penny asks.

"Of course I do. I've gotten your emails, Penny Ferret for your furthering the relationship between Michael and Samuel. I also know Michele and James." He walked over to Dizzy and Miley. "And of course, Dez and Miley."

Miley laughs. Jack continued, "I;ve admired your work of unraveling supernatural mysteries for some time now. I mean we're basically in the same business."

"What we do pales in comparison to the sheer palvable force in your writing." Penny says.

Dez, Miley, James and Michele ask, "What?"

"So we're he free loaf of bread, he's the $40.00 steak." Penny explains.

"Ohhh, food, always a good way to go." Dez says.

"I wouldn't say that. "Jack says.

"Take the Dead Mall for example, the jewelry store owner was an incredibly complex character."

"That's very kind. Listen, Penny, I'm going back to my home town in Massechusetts this weekend, to the house where I wrote some of my early books. I go there every year for the fall colour. You and your friends should come and visit."

"Really, that'd be great!" Penny exclaims. "Right gang?"

"Sounds fun." Michele says. "We could use a break fro mall these spooky mysteries."

"And Oak Haven does have one of the best restaraunts in New England." Jack explains.

"Sounds good to me. Right Miles?" Dez says.

EPIC TRAVELING MONTAGE!!!!!

"Wow! The color is spectaclilar, isn't it guys?" Michelle says smiling taking a picture.

Miley has a camera to and is taking pictures of the inside of the car and herself jumping everytime the flash goes off.

"And that scene at the end where the caretakers flesh dissolved was so brilliant" Penny says almost descending into complete Fangirl mode.

Once again, again Penny is ignored as Jack says "Oh look we're here"

"Oh, already?" Penny says as they pass the 'Welcome to Oakhaven' sign.

"Welcome to Oakhaven" Jack says before going "Wahh?" at the sight of the huge crowds.

"I thought you said this was a quiet little town…"

"Sure we always get a few leaf peepers, but nothing like this, this is a circus… Oh look there's the mayor he can tell us what's going on."

The mayor is standing near the park greeting visitors "Hello welcome to Oakhaven, so glad that you could make it."

"Mayor, Mayor Corey!" Jack says walking over to the Mayor.

"Jack, my boy. I'm glad you could come home to see this. And you brought some friends, and their dog." The Mayor says.

"Drog? Where?" Miley asks.

"Haha, welcome, the more the merrier."

"But what is all this?" Jack asks.

"Great isn't it? Businesses are booming. Not like a few months ago when it was slower than maple syrup on a cold day."

"Hey Jack."

"Hello Mr. McNab."

"Here have a t-shirt." The Dentist pulls out a shirt from the box he is holding. "Before my store sells out. You can wear it to the concert tomorrow."

"Concert?"

"The Hex Girls." James says.

"You've heard of them?" Michele asks.

"Just now." James points to a sign.

Michele reads. "Oakhaven Autumn Fest, featuring the Hex Girls."

"A local group. You'd like them. Kinda spooky."

Jack looks at the shirt in his hands, "I've met the ghost of Oakhaven, and lived."

"Ghost?" Dez and Miley say together.

"Jinkies, looks like there's a ghost in your own backyard Jack." Penny says.

"Not only that, but it's the ghost of his own ancestor. The ghost of Sarah Ravencroft."

"That's ridiculous, I thought we got past all this witch nonsense?"

"What can I say Jack. Ever since we built our puritan village, her ghost has appeared many times."

"Let me guess, you disturbed her spirit with the construction." James starts.

"And now she's haunting the town."

"How did you know?" The Mayor asks.

"Ghost hunting's our specialty." Penny says.

"Oh well."

"Did you say Puritan Village?" Jack asks.

**KLAN: Review Please!!!**

**PFAN: I can't believe you made me say jinkies. **

**KLAN: What were we supposed to use?**

**PFAN: Something that didn't involve your death.**

**KLAN: DON'T EAT ME!!!!!**

**ISAN: Idiots. James is soooo gonna kill you.**

**KLAN: I have a spork, there's no way he can hurt me. 'Cuz my spork thinks he's batman!!!!**

**ISAN: HUH! You have a batman spork, you're right he can't kill you.**

**Miley: I wanted to be the Mystery Machine.**

**ISAN: Yeah, well this way, you get all the cookies you want. **

**Miley: Complaint, pulled back.**


End file.
